100 Years
by NicoleTheresa1
Summary: 100 years that is how long it has been since he left me. 100 years since she turned me.


**No copy right infringement intended. This is for entertainment purposes only. I hope you all enjoy **

It has been 100 years since that fateful day when he left me. It happened only six weeks after he took off, he will never know. The day Victoria found me was the happiest I had been in all that time; I however hoped for death instead she gave me an eternity to suffer. The last 50 years I have lived among the castle wall of the volturi palace. Jane and I take trips around the world, finding new unique shops. I still don't really like shopping but I have grown to like my designer things. Today I am packing my things to embark on a new journey. My steady diet of animals is deffinatly hard to keep but I think I have done a fairly good job.

****

I came to a stop when I smelled something foul, I can't even begin to describe how gross the wet mouldy dog smell is. I swear if I could vomit I would. That's when I heard my name, well the name I used to go by. No one has called me that in almost 95 years

"Bella"

I turned to see... What the... How... Jacob

"Jacob" I walked to him.

"Bella it is you. What happened to you. How are you here I don't understand."

"I could say the same for you" I said to him "I am a vampire Jake. Thanks to Vikki" I said venom lacing my already harsh tone.

"Shit we can only speak for a few minutes. Or I have to kill you for crossing onto our territory."

"What are you talking about Jake"

"I am a werewolf Bella which means your enemy, being on our land means that I have to kill you"

"Oh well then I am gonna go. Other then the smell it was nice seeing you again. I have missed you"

"I missed you to. Maybe we can meet somewhere else. That is if you can get past the scent."

" I would like that. I have to go anyway I am going to visit Charlie's grave. I can't believe I left him all alone."

"He was pretty messed up B he went all mental after you "died" if you know what I mean" he said

" I do and I am so sorry that I couldn't have stayed around. I missed him."

We spoke only for a few brief moments before we took off into our different directions.  
>After visiting the cemetery I went by the old house. Much to my surprise it hasn't been touch in years. All of the swan belongings are still in their place. Never sold, so I asked if I could move in telling them that I was a descendant of the old police chief.<p>

"My great great grandmother knew him and his daughter. She is the oldest living person in town, she just turned 117 last week."

"Oh what's her name maybe she was mentioned in some old history." I wonder if I knew her.

"Angela Cheney." Wow ang is still alive. I always knew she would out live everyone else.

"She is human right?" I asked out of curiosity

"Yes medical advances have been keeping her alive." The young person laughed.

****

My first day back to school. I know I can do this I have been around humans a lot so I should be able control myself by now. I was still a nervous wreck.

School went well. While I was running that afternoon I ran smack dab into something or rather someone. "Oh" she said.

I looked up to see the most beautiful blonde woman. Rosalie. Great just great.

"Bella"

"Oh oh my god Rosalie is that you" I said hoping I sounded surprised and shocked to see her alive after all these years.

"He's not here. You don't need to try that fake crap on me" she told me. I was well relieved. "What happened to you Bella"

"Victoria" I told her flatly. She would understand. And she did. Her face looked haunted as she spoke her next words.

"I didn't want this for you. You should have had a choice."

"I wanted death. I only wanted this because I wanted him. Victoria would rather see me suffer so she wouldn't grant me death." I told her earnestly. I never really got along with Rosalie, since for all I knew she hated me. I guess she could tell what I was thinking by reading my face because she spoke up again.

"I never hated you, Bella. I didn't like the choice you were making because I never got to have that choice. You were… I was jealous of what you had."

"A heartbeat?"

"Exactly and the chance to grow old and have kids." I knew it must have had something to do with that.

"I need to leave. It was lovely seeing you again Rosalie, I hope you won't mention this to anyone." I said as I started to back away.

"Alice knows already I'm sure."

"Goodbye Rosalie."

I took off running, I ran and ran. I knew I couldn't go back to that old house, I knew I couldn't stay in this town not with them living here again. I needed to get away far and fast.

After two days of running and letting my instincts take over I knew I had to go back, a few things lingered in that house that I needed to grab before making my exit permanent. I arrived at my door in under a half hour. However when I got there I was less then pleased to see HIM standing on the porch with his face looking to the ground as the rain lightly drizzled over his head.

"What do you want?" I asked sternly as he looked up at my approach.

"This wasn't supposed to happen." He said quietly forgetting I could hear him now. I honestly wish I couldn't. I don't want anything to do with Edward Cullen anymore, he broke my heart. There is no way to fix it, not anymore.

"No I was supposed to DIE, I was hoping she would kill me but no NOW I AM STUCK HERE. I have to go through forever knowing you are out there alive when you deserve to suffer. YOU BROKE MY HEART, there is no way for you to come here and make things better so GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE. I NEVER want to see you again." I said in bitter reverence.

"I know, coming here was stupid but I didn't believe her I had to see for myself."

"Well you came you saw now go." I said more calmly. I always thought my reaction would be different, I thought I would open my arms and welcome him into my life again, apparently I am more angry then I thought.

"One thing before I go?" He asked.

"What?"

"Where have you been all this time." His question caught me off guard.

"Not that it's any of your business but I have been with my family in Italy, or with Jane somewhere."

"Jane? As in the Volturi?"

"Yes." I responded. He started to descend the stair and make his exit when a question popped into my head. "Why?"

"Why?"

"Yes why do you want to know where I was?" I questioned.

"Because, before I killed her, she told me what she did as her revenge for James. I was trying to find you. We came back here because I realized what an idiot I was for leaving in the first place. Instead of you we found a headstone, Charlie was a mess and Victoria stuck around to gloat. I didn't want to believe her but when I looked into your death it was clear." Damn him, damn him and his words.

"You tried to find me."

"Yes. Alice even tried to read your future but it kept coming in blank." He said completely flustered. "It never happened when you were human she could always see you."

"It's because I have been blocking her out. Like I am doing to you now." I said as if it was obvious. "I'm a shield."

He stared at me with a look of pure astonishment plastered on his pale chiselled face. Those hypnotizing emerald eyes blazing with the intensity I remember from so long ago. Those high cheek bones twitched as his lips curled into the smallest of his dazzling smiles.

"Of course you are." He looked deep into my eyes now. It took every ounce of strength I had to avert my eyes down. He noticed. "I should let you go then. I'm glad you are well Bella."

He opened his car door but as he was about to climb in I just had to pipe up. "You son of a bitch."

"Excuse me?"

"you come here expect things to go nicely and then you tell me that you spent the last 100 years searching for me while I have been living in a virtual hell. Now you're just going to walk away again?" I exploded.

"You told me to go away Bella."

"Yes before you told me all that. Were you lying?" Instead of giving me an answer he was right in front of me in a second. His face just inches from mine. His lips so close I could almost taste him. I closed my eyes as we closed the remaining distance between us. Nothing like I remembered, this time his kiss was better, he no longer held back. This time he truly showed me how much he loved me. Our lips continued in their perfect synchronized way for several long minutes.

"I never lied to you Bella, except when I told you that I didn't love you anymore. I love you Bella swan, forever and for always."

"I forgive you Edward."

**A story of longing and forgiveness. I know its short but it is a happy ending one shot. Now that school is out for Xmas break I will hopefully be doing a ton of writing. This is the first of many stories. I think the button below is calling you… **


End file.
